History of Flair & Elrios
by Zhoin
Summary: A different view of Elgang's Journey starting from Bethma Mountains all the way to Hamel and more. Features My OC. Follow Elsword, Rena, and Aisha as they journey on their quest to save all of Elrios. Mainly focused on Characters. Pairings ElswordxAisha, RenaxChung, RavenxEve. Hints of ElswordxRena, RavenxRena.
1. New Land

**Zhoin:Time for new story.  
**

**Elsword:What about your other one?**

**Zhoin:Not sure what to do, time to kill time off by making another one.**

**Eve:What's this about, a bloodbath?**

**Zhoin:Naah. Gonna make a story from start of Bethma Mountains to Hamel with my own OC :D.**

**Everyone runs.**

**Zhoin:... Oh well.**

**Elsword:Sword Knight**

**Aisha:High Mage**

**Rena:Sniping Ranger**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any characters or features in this story other than my OC. All rights belong to KoG/Kill3rCombo**

**Story Inspired by ShiraCirca's _The Breathless_****_ World_**

* * *

"A raid! Everyone, prepare for the raid!"... "Please! Spare them! I will give you anything... Just please." "You dare invade our village? Prepare yourselves you savage bastards!"

Everyone. What is this... All I see is fire, and blood. Why is this happening? Run. I must find my family.

"Mother! Father!" No answer. "Yuri-noona! Xander-noona!?" No answer. Where are they. Why can't I find them. _Clash_. Fighting? Over there. "No... NO." Please, someone, help me. Mother, Yuri-noona, I'm scared.

"I... won't lose." The sound of blood. Yuri-noona. She's here! I. I have to go. Now.

...

Yuri-noona? This... This is just a joke right? Ne, can you hear me? Of course you can. You're playing a cruel joke. This isn't funny. I'm scared. Please, get up. Get up... Get up... **_GET_ UP!**

"YURI." I screamed, panting heavily. I stood up and looked down, trying to gather some air. I looked around to confirm my surroundings. A long prairie that stretched out for maybe miles. Filled up with flowers and grass as far as the eye can see. I covered my face with my hands. I again was shocked and jumped when I looked at my hands, then my arms. They started to glow, and two little spirits arose slowly from them. A tall girlish spirit and a tall dark manly spirit.

"Flair, what is the matter dear?" The light spirit asked, hugging me from behind. I blushed a little because of a certain pair of squishy buns pushing against my back.

"Seriously, your ranting is unbearable." The dark spirit said, very irritated.

"I'm sorry... It's nothing." I said, sounding just as melancholy as I always have. I sighed.

Right. Ever since that day, nothing but misfortune had came my way. These nine years have been nothing but hell for me. Ever since that day. (Read Bio for complete story). All I have now is Ho Sook and Jug-eum. Ho Sook, a sprite of goodness and purity, who always consults me and cheers me up through all the rough times I've had, even now. Someone who I could respect and call my noona. Jug-eum, a sprite of death, spawned from my hatred and suffering, constantly growing these nine years. A spirit whose always tried to toughen me up and insults me, mocks me. He even hurts me a lot. It's funny... The two were born just for the sakes of me. Either to give me a peaceful road of bliss, or a languished road of torment. But, does it even matter anymore? I'm nothing, just a complete waste of living organs. Useless particles on this land, using the oxygen and space for nothing. I wish I was dead. I've always had, and I would be had it not been for these two, always keeping me alive.

"Flair, we should head out to a nearby town. You haven't eaten for almost a week. You can't live on without nutrients." Ho Sook started to nag me.

"Neither have we. Let's get a move on." Jug-eum said, passing by me as if I didn't even exist.

"Okay Ho Sook-noona." I slowly got up and gathered my composure. My starvation really did start to take an effect on my body. Though, I never really paid attention to that. I staggered trying to walk. Ho Sook grabbed me and carried me. She stood there, smiling with the sun shining just a bit behind her, giving her a pure radiance. One that made me feel a bit of shame... and embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." She said with a cheerful attitude.

"I can walk... Really, I'm fine. I don't want to push the burden on you." I tried to reassure her, but she pouted at me.

"Flair. You are my friend, so I wouldn't dare let you walk especially in this condition."

"Then, why did you let me get in this kind of condition in the first place." I looked at her, trying to challenge her.

"Well, you were the one who got yourself into this condition by not eating any fruits or seeds around us. Though, I guess you are right. I should've just forced feed it to you." She responded. She had a regretful look on her face. I felt guilty as she said that.

"Ah... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I said, blushing and putting my head down in shame.

" I know you didn't. You're still a child Flair. That's why, I'll always be here to protect you, until you can become someone who can protect others." Confidence in her eyes, she smiled a wide and perky smile.

Even now, I still don't understand. Why she was doing all of this. Was she fulfilling a contract? Or will she use me for her own purposes... She's always kind to me, and always worrying about me. Yet, she never told me why. I will never understand, will I? Oh well... I slowly closed my eyes and she walked slowly, not to bump me probably. I went into a deep slumber.

**Ho Sook's POV**

"You spoil him too much you know?" Jug-eum said to me.

"You think so?" I responded, actually giving off an honest question.

"Flair may be a kid, but he is the son of a family that has generations and generations of fighters. He is meant to fight, and he is meant for greater things." He tried to convince me. But I was enraged.

"That may be so, but he is a child, a human being. Although we came in his life and changed him, that doesn't give us the right to take away his freedom and his happiness. That doesn't mean he has to go on the path we choose for him and live his life without having the slightest bit of fun. All I'm doing is trying to nurture him into a healthy man, but you here are making him a heartless soldier. I don't care how he chooses his actions, but I want him to be able to laugh." I turned around and snapped back at him, yelling.

"Of course I know that, you don't think that I have those thoughts in my mind when we go around traveling? You're just being a replacement mom for him, while I'm trying to actually make something out of him. You do nothing but play games all day with him, and trying to show him these crappy tricks. I on the other hand am actually thinking about the future, trying to build his powers up so he wouldn't face any danger. Stop trying to be so optimistic all the time. Although it is good to have fun once in a while, you're neglecting his potential to become a strong fighter. So don't tell me about taking away his fucking freedom and his happiness. I'm doing what's best for his safety you god forsaken bitch." He glared at me with his eyes intensifying, filling up with anger directly at me. I gritted my teeth.

"Don't you dare use that language at me, especially when Flair's around. What would happen if he were to hear these words? He's already trying to cope with the trauma he's had these past nine years. Also, thinking about his future? All you do is act like some kind of abusive father who could care less about his son, not even paying attention to the little thing he does. You don't even know anything about him. You only knew after I told you. Trying to build up his powers so he wouldn't face any danger? You are the only danger I see here. You constantly hurt him and mock him. Demeaning him and looking down on him as if he is some kind of low-leveled bottom feeder." Losing it, I sighed and calmed down.

"Tch, whatever. Eventually he'll see just how dumb being happy and kind is, and join me." I saw him throw a confident smirk.

"Like I said, I don't care whatever path he takes, as long as he can laugh and smile. Now then, I'm going. Come if you want." I said. I felt like slapping him and leaving him there. He had no idea what Flair is feeling right now. What he's going through. I don't even think he even knows what feelings are.

Together, we walked for around twenty minutes, until we saw a few mountains and canyons.

"You don't think that..." Jug-eum said.

"Perhaps." I said, interested in the mountains. "Let's try going in."

I leaded the way and walked towards the large buildings of rocks. Eventually, I found a little entrance, making a pathway further deep inside. Cautiously, I walked very slowly, making sure I wouldn't fall or slip in order to not drop Flair. The pathway became more and more higher in elevation. Eventually, we found a sign. Large words, saying "Bethma Village". I became enlightened. Looking over to Jug-eum, I just saw a greedy face, obviously worn out from his hunger. Again, leading the way, I walked inside the village, and was surprised to see quite a few people here. It was very lively in fact. A bit too lively... Every few seconds, someone would bump into me and quickly scram. It was getting more and more difficult to carry Flair around. I was thinking about just flying over them, but maybe it would cause too much of a commotion. Hurriedly, I dashed through the crowd and somehow finally found an inn. Thankfully, Jug-eum was able to catch up, out of breath. I took a glance at Flair to see if he was okay. He was sleeping soundly. I went over to the innkeeper, and she gave me a key for a room to stay in.

"It only has two beds, would that be okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you very much." I almost bowed instinctively, forgetting Flair was on my back. I slowly walked up the stairs and found the room we would be staying in. Inside was exactly as she said, two beds. I laid Flair down on the bed and sat next to him.

"Ahhh finally! We're here! Let's go eat." Jug-eum said with a satisfactory face.

"We can't. Not until Flair wakes up."

"Ugh, why do we have to wait for that slowpoke?" I sighed at his response.

"Fine then, you can go eat. I'll wait for Flair then."

"Are you sure? You're probably the most hungriest out of all of us, considering me and Flair were the last ones to actually eat something."

"Don't worry about me. Unlike you, I'm actually patient and enduring." He scoffed at me.

"Okay then~ Later." I waved to him good bye.

I did as I said I would, and stayed by Flair's side, waiting. Over this time, I thought about what Jug-eum said. I really was being too stubborn and blind to see that he was right. I did spoil him too much. Only because I don't want him to cry or be sad over anything. I just want him to be happy, and live a good life. I'm really dumb...

"Ho Sook-noona?" I sharply turned to look at Flair. He was awake, with quite a silly face on.

"Good evening Flair."

"Where are we?"

"An inn."

"Oh..." He looked down.

"Flair, let's go get some food now. Okay?" I smiled at him.

"Okay."

We went down to get some food. Heh... The room was kind of empty. Except for three other people who were eating, quite a lot as well. A small red-headed boy with eyes of red fiery intensity. A young girl with purple hail tied into small bun pigtails. And an older lady with bright blonde hair. For some reason, I felt the same atmosphere as us when I looked at them. It was apparent that the lady caught my eyes, seeing as she waved to me. She got up and walked over to our table.

"Hello!" She smiled at me, holding out her hand. I took it and we shook. I gave a smile back.

"Sorry if this seems sudden, but you wouldn't happen to to have seen anything strange would you? She said scratching her head.

"No, I'm sorry. Me and my friends just got to this town today. A few hours ago in fact."

"Ah! I'm really sorry!" She said a little panicky.

"No, it's okay. My name is Ho Sook, what is yours?

"Rena, nice to meet you!" She smiled and waved at me as she walked away. What a lovely girl. What I thought, until she started yelling at the boy and girl. Heh... must have it tough.

After awhile... Flair and I finished our supper and headed back to our rooms. Jug-eum was there, sleeping soundly on the bed. I sighed.

"What am I going to do with him... He doesn't even take the time to wait and recall." Recall, as in going back inside Flair. "Oh well, we can sleep together then~" I said playfully.

"Wait, what?" Flair blushed madly. I just looked at him and giggled. After some time though, he really did let me sleep with him.

We both got in bed and pulled the blanket over us. With his back turned towards me, I hugged him, squeezing a bit tight. He was really heating up.

"Ne, Ho Sook-noona..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Always."

I drifted off to sleep.

_The Next Day, Morning_

I woke up to see Flair was already up. Jug-eum was as well. I pouted to myself, hoping that maybe I could tease Flair just a little bit. I headed downstairs to see that they weren't even inside the inn. I quickly paid the innkeeper and ran outside, to see them staring at somewhere. I ran over to see what they were concentrating on. I looked in the direction, and saw the group from yesterday, and a boy with glasses with another lady.

"Will you help me then?

"Sure. We won't let a bunch of demons destroy your village. Feita right?"

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

My ears twitched a bit. Those kids fighting a demon invasion? For some reason I felt a bit ominous about this situation. I started to get serious.

"Flair, Jug-eum." They both turned to me.

"Let's go follow them!"

* * *

**Yeah, just a bit of background and intro. Please R&R, tell me if I should do anything to make this better. I'm pretty much making up events as I go, using the story from Elwiki as a base. I'm sorry if this didn't have enough Elsword in it.**


	2. Joining The Elgang

**Ho Sook's POV**

"Okay, mind explaining to me why we walked a freakin long ass time just to follow these three kids to some desolate land with a temple?" Jug-eum complained.

"Just be quiet would you? We can't let them know we are here." I quietly whispered to him.

"Why?" He looked at me questionably.

"Oh just please." I got irritated.

"So, you are the three that will be helping us?" I heard a man's voice. Looking over, there was a man who looked like a guard.

"Thanks for coming. Although this is a bit sudden, would you mind going in to the shrine entrance? The demons have overtaken it and we can't stop them, nor their boss. Durahan Knight."

"Of course, that's why we are here." I heard Rena say.

"Alright, let's go then guys!" The little red-headed boy said.

Me, Jug-eum, and Flair all followed them. After some time, we got to a shrine entrance, and as the man did say, there were a mass amount of demons. Really thought, they looked like crocodiles. It seemed like Rena was trying to create a plan, but the red-headed boy just charged in recklessly... The other two just sighed and followed up. At that point, I got a little scared, but it seemed like they were doing okay. Rena was able to avoid the crocodemons attacks and kick them in the air to unleash a volley of arrows. The red-headed boy kept running and slashing everything to the back of him and the little purple-haired girl kept shooting large fireballs at them. They didn't seem to be trying, but they were coordinating very well in their fighting. It kept going like this for awhile, and they cleared out the area. They were all exhausted though. It was easy to tell that they were really giving it their all. Sadly, they would have to really push themselves. A large headless knight with a shield and sword appeared in front of them. The Durahan Knight I presumed. It was actually really big, about three times everyone's size. Although they were about to drop, they immediately attacked without any second thought. The boy just kept attacking it, side-stepping and slashing it. The girl was chanting incantations, and Rena was shooting it with many different arrows. The Durahan Knight quickly repelled them all back though and started to charge at the boy. It slashed a huge gash on the boy's arm. I put my hands to my mouth, he was in pain! I was getting anxious. I looked at Flair, and he was shaking. He was shaking, and I saw fear in his eyes. No, not fear. A different kind of glare in his eyes. He had anger in his eyes. I heard a scream and saw the boy lifted up in the air, only to be slammed back down by the Knight's shield.

"Elsword, are you okay?" Rena asked weakly.

"O-Of course I am... Why wouldn't I be?" He said, trying to grin.

The Durahan Knight started to charge something, his shield started to glow and it aimed directly at the boy. I was about to get up, until I felt a huge burst of wind next to me. I looked to the side and saw Flair and Jug-eum was gone.

**Elsword's POV**

Dammit. That guy is too strong... I can't hold on any longer. We all need to run. If only, we had more energy. We would be able to easily kill this guy...

I couldn't move, my legs wouldn't get up. Durahan Knight shot out a laser and it was approaching me. The ground under it was being torn to pieces.

"Elsword!" I heard Aisha and Rena shout my name. I closed my eyes, preparing for the blast.

"Death Dimension." I heard a rasp and dark voice quietly say those words. I opened them and saw a portal appear in front of me out of nowhere. The beam went inside the portal, and it all disappeared. The portal collapsed on itself. On the other side of the portal was some kid. For some reason, when I laid my eyes on him, I felt scared. He had a murderous aura around him. The atmosphere around him, it felt insane. I saw Durahan Knight rushing towards him.

"HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted out to him. He completely ignored me, and instead put his arm out. I saw weird markings on it glowing intensely. For some reason, the arm changed, and a large demonic hand came out. He stopped Durahan Knight in its tracks, and pushed it back towards the wall, making it crash on impact. That strength, it was of a monster. Maybe even a demon. Rena and Aisha came to my side and helped me up. We all stared as the dark figure walked closer to the Durahan Knight. It came and was about to strike the kid, until its arm fell off completely. The kid was holding a long dark scythe. He started to bash it into the Durahan Knight, ripping apart all of its armor. He started to laugh. A maniacal laugh. I felt Aisha starting to shake.

What the hell was that thing?

After awhile, he stopped and turned to us. He glared at us. His appearance was too unbelievable. His right eye a dark red and left eye a dark black. White hair and his arms both completely black with red markings. He was bleeding too, all over his body. Blood poured out from every inch. He slowly walked over to us with his scythe raised as if ready to attack. I walked forward and had my sword ready. I stood in a defensive stance, ready to block his attack.

"Flair, stop it this instant!" I turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw a lady. She was blocking the path between me and the kid. Rena was shocked to see this.

The kid withdrew his scythe and calmed down. The scythe turned into a man. The aura vanished, and the kid fell to his knees. The lady walked over and hugged him. The man clicked his teeth and looked away. At that moment, I felt disappointed in myself. I was so weak, and I couldn't do anything. I wondered what Rena and Aisha thought of this.

We all got outside of the shrine and camped out in the forest. The other three followed us. Rena lightened up and had a grin on her face.

"Hey, it's been a while. Ho Sook." So they did meet...

**Rena's POV**

Wow, I can't believe they followed us from Bethma to Feita. I wonder why.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing you again Rena." Ho Sook said with a smile. She sighed and looked at me seriously. "So, I'm guessing you would want an explaination."

"Yeah we would! Who are you guys, and what do you want from us?" Elsword said fiercely.

I turned to Elsword "Calm down Elsword." Aisha sighed at him. "But, that's pretty much what we do want to know though." She said in agreement.

"Well, I'll try to cut it short. You see, this kid here, Flair, was born in a village not of this world." We all had our jaws dropped.

"Around nine years ago, he had a little invasion to his village. Everyone and everything there were demolished, and he was the only one to survive. You see, Flair is from a family full of fighters. His father's generation, his father's-father's generation, even his father's-father's-father's generation and so on, all of them were fighters. They had a little special cursing and blessing that they would carry when they became of age 18. But since Flair is the last of the Blancs, he gained it a little early. We are the blessing and cursings. I am a spirit born from the love and kindess of Flair. The guy over there, Jug-eum is born from hatred and resentment of Flair. Over the course of time, Flair will decide whether he will fight for the good of the world, or use his powers for mass destruction."

I flinched at the last sentence. Mass destruction? That little boy?

"Really, we just here to guide him and to protect him. Or at least I am here for that purpose."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Jug-eum glared at her.

"Exactly what I meant." Ho Sook said without even batting an eye at him.

Soon, they started to fight. I sighed and looked at the boy, Flair. He looked down, so I couldn't really see his face. He seemed like he was sad.

"Flair?" He quickly looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" He looked away. I was a little bit concerned, until I saw him blush.

"Ohh.. I see~." I giggled a little. After time some, the two stopped fighting and Ho Sook looked at me.

"Anyways.. I was just wondering." I looked at her questionably.

"Would you be willing to let us join you in your journey?"

* * *

**Zhoin:Dun dun dun.  
**

**Elsword:Wow... Why are me, Aisha, and Rena so weak?**

**Zhoin:You aren't weak, you just didn't have much energy at the time.**

**Rena;Doesn't that mean we are weak because we spent too much energy on fighting before the main boss?**

**Zhoin:Moving on, everyone please R&R and tell me if I should continue this or I should stop. I hope you guys keep reading this and I hope you don't think my OC is too op or anything.**

**Ho Sook:I think you are already too far off the end.**

**Jug-eum:Who cares, when are we going to eat?**

**Raven, Eve, & Chung:When are we going to appear?**

**Zhoin:Whenever you guys are suppose to appear. Duh.**

**Aisha:Why am I barely talking?**

**Zhoin:Because I don't know what to make you say.**

**Aisha:That's messed up, I'm clumped up with Elsword in the "omg we can't do anything" and I don't even get to talk when he gets a POV?**

**Zhoin:Life is cruel... Later.**


	3. Elsword Vs Flair Round 1!

**Zhoin:Good days.**

**Everyone Looks away.**

**Zhoin:Hmm.**

**Elsword:So, are we still gonna be weak?**

**Zhoin:oh calm down it was just one fight.**

**Elsword:Yeah, one fight that we should've been able to win easily.**

**Rena:Just let it go already Elsword.**

**Elsword:Grr...**

**Eve:So, what classes are me Raven and Chung going to be?**

**Zhoin:Why would I tell you now, that kind of spoils stuff. Sorta.**

**Eve:Spoil things?**

**Zhoin:When you give out information earlier than they appear, to lose the fun of having the anticipation and anxiousness to wait and see what happens next. You know, suspense or w/e.**

**Eve:I see... Logging in memory data. Spoiling...**

**Raven:Well, at least I'm going to be introduced somewhat soon. Considering you are starting from Bethma.  
**

**Zhoin:Yeah, oh well.**

**Rena:Go write!**

**Zhoin:Type.**

**Rena:Whatever!**

* * *

**Rena's POV**

"Eh?" I looked at Ho Sook, a little confused. Elsword leaned over to me and whispered.

"I don't think we should trust them. They may have saved us, but their story is kind of trippy."

Aisha disagreed. "Yeah, but you've seen them save us. How strong they are. I don't think they really are bad people, especially the lady. I think we should let them join us."

I tried thinking this over. I wasn't sure, but since they did save us and she's been really nice to us... Elsword's jaw dropped and he gave up.

"Sure!" Ho Sook shone a bright smile at us. She proceeded to stand up slowly, and curtseyed.

"Just for an introduction than before. I am Ho Sook, Flair's Light Spirit Guardian, a pleasure to meet you all." For a split moment, I swear I felt a killer intent between them. "Jug-eum." The man she called Jug-eum stood up lazily.

"Ugh, fine. I'm Jug-eum, Flair's Dark Spirit Guardian. Just saying, if we're going to be together, don't get in my way." He said with a disdainful tone.

Flair looked away. "Oi, Flair. You introduce yourself too." Ho Sook called to him. He looked up just a little bit, and got up. He stood really firm. I could tell he was extremely nervous.

"I... I'm Flair. 14 Years Old. Nice to meet you." He was stuttering and fidgeting around, it was kind of cute.

"I'm Rena. An elf Sniping Archer."

"Elsword, 15 Years Old. Sword Knight."

"I'm Aisha, 17 Years Old. High mage, nice to meet you."

Flair looked at me. "How old are you?" I jumped a little. I felt a little rage fill me, but he looked at me with such innocent eyes.

"Uhh... Well. I don't really like giving my age out... But I'm certainly older than you." I tried to keep my composure. Ho Sook leaned over to Flair, whispering something in his ear. He looked back at me.

"I'm sorry..." Again... I feel like my heart is dying. "Then... Rena-noona, Aisha-noona, and Elsword-hyeong..." I jumped a bit, but smiled. Aisha was blushing and Elsword was looking awkward.

"No no! You don't have to call me by that! Just Aisha is fine." Aisha said all panicky.

"I don't really mind, but I'd prefer Elsword." He tried to shrug it off, but was obviously blushing too.

"But..." Flair looked a bit concerned.

"It's okay Flair, you can call me noona if you want." I tried to reassure him by smiling. Again, he just turned away. Heh, another person to tease~.

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, I think it's about time we go to sleep." I said, looking up at the night sky. Everyone agreed with me. We all got our blankets and pillows and chose a spot to sleep in. Elsword and Aisha chose a spot far away from each other, I chose in between them. Flair chose the opposite side of us, and Ho Sook and Jug-eum were inside his body... I still can't shake that off. I kind of wonder what that's like...

This day has been really crazy, yet kind of funny. If they didn't come, we would've died... Sigh... Oh well. I'm glad to have more people to travel with us. To be honest, it was kind of lonely and annoying having to deal with these two argueing time and time again. Well... To sleep I suppose

_**~Ten Minutes**_** Later~**

"WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?" I yelled in my head. I sat up straight. I can't sleep... What now.

"Rena-noona?" I heard Flair's voice. I turned around to see him getting up.

"What? Can't sleep either?" I asked. He nodded his head. This gave me a little idea. I looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"Hmm~ I see. How about this then?" I signaled him to come over to my lap and rest his head. His face flushed in a second. "Don't worry. Just come over here." I said widening my smirk. After a few seconds, he finally decided to come over, reluctantly. He laid his head on my lap and I stroked his hair. It was actually really smooth.

"Does this feel good?"

"Y-yeah..." He said it so quietly and shyly. It was really cute! I feel my heart melting. This is almost as fun as teasing Elsword and Aisha, especially since he isn't so rebellious. Though, I can tell he's really nervous. He was actually shaking a lot.

"Flair, do you not like me?" I seriously asked him.

"Eh?" He looked surprised. "Not really."

"Then, why are you always so shy around us?"

"I... I'm not really used to being near people... other than Ho Sook-noona and Jug-eum." Well... I figured it was something like that. But, I guess I can get the sense of how Ho Sook feels about Flair. But, the way he fights, and the way he looked. He seemed like some kind of heartless murderer who cared for nothing but blood. Now, he's like an innocent little boy, so shy and unknown to the world. I wonder, how his life was for the past nine years he's lost his parents. I smiled down at him.

"Well, I'm not sure about Elsword or Aisha, but if you need help, you can ask me for anything."

"... Thank you."

"It's nothing. You should get some sleep now though." He slowly shut his eyes and fell asleep. I scooted a little bit in a position to where I can stay sitting and fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

**~The Next Day~**

The birds of chirping greeted me to the morning. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was as it was when I fell asleep. Flair was soundly sleeping in my laps. Not wanting to wake him up, I just stayed in my position, not moving at all. Staring at him, I've actually realized more of his body. The strange markings on his arm and the way they are placed on his arms. For some reason, the right arm had less markings on his arm, and it wasn't up to his shoulders like the left arm. It kind of intrigued me. I heard some rustling. Elsword and Aisha woke up. The both of them yawned really loud, and scratched their heads. The similarities between them never surprises me.

"Rena... Good m- Eh...?" Aisha turned to look at me, a bit confused when she looked down to see Flair sleeping on my lap still.

"Oh, last night, I guess you can say we both woke up, and he couldn't really sleep, so I let him sleep on my laps. It seemed to worked pretty well if you ask me."

"Aww, that's so nice." Aisha said cupping her face. "He's actually really cute when he sleeps.

"Aww, that's just disgusting." Elsword said pointing at Aisha.

"What was that you flaming buffoon? " Aisha turned to him with a fierce glare.

"Nothing you annoying grape." He did the same to Aisha.

"I hope you two aren't fighting!." I started at them with a killer intent. Both of them had sweat drop and both quickly put on a happy face.

"Fighting? What are you talking about?" Aisha said with a fake-smile.

"Of course not, we are just getting along perfectly fine!" Elsword joined her and they both put their arms around each other and gave me a thumbs up. In my mind I sighed. They really aren't. At least they are kind of improving from the first time they've met.

**Flair's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of yelling. I didn't move my head, but I opened my eyes. I saw Hyeong and Noona both were yelling at each other. I was kind of afraid. I became even more afraid when Rena-noona intervened. The two looked as if they saw a ghost, and quickly made up. She sighed a bit and looked kind of concerned. Rena is a nice, mature, and caring person. But, I should try to avoid making her mad. She looked down at me.

"Oh, Flair. You're awake now? Did you have a nice sleep?" She smiled brightly at me. I was amazed at how she could easily just change her attitude.

"Yes." I kind of blushed, but didn't turn away this time.

"Where are Ho Sook and that other guy?" I felt uneasy when she said "that other guy.".

"They should probably still be asleep. They use more energy the longer they stay in a solid form. They rest and use less energy when they are inside my body."

"I see."

"Well, we should probably be heading back to Feita and report to Lento." Noona said. Rena-noona and Hyeong both agreed and started getting ready to leave. I just sat there, since I didn't really carry anything with me. Rena-noona came over to me and offered her hand.

"Ready?" I took her hand and nodded. For awhile now, I've realized that every time she looked at me, she would always smile. Her smile carried such a warm feeling, just like Ho Sook-noona's. I felt like they were both my true family.

_But that feeling will never come back to you._

For some reason, a voice in my head said that to me as I grabbed her hand and got up. I looked around. Actually... Now that I've thought about it. I've been showing more emotions than I've ever had these nine years, especially more to other people.

"Flair, what's wrong?" Rena-noona looked at me with concern.

"Nothing." I gave a smile back to her to try and reassure her. She took it and all four of us walked together through the forest. She was still holding my hand as she talked to Hyeong and Noona. I felt really warm inside. Even though I have no meaning in life, at least I was able to meet such people. We kept walking for a long time. I never realized just how long this path was. I guess it was because I wasn't even paying attention to the road. Now that I look at it, there were piles of debris everywhere, surrounding us and the area. There wasn't any trees, just a few. I don't even think that should even be considered a forest.

"Hey Flair." I heard Hyeong ask me.

"Y-Yes?" I looked up and responded.

"I was just curious, back then you used a scythe. Where'd you learn how to use it?" Rena-noona and Noona both sighed, with an expression that kind of told me "that's just like him I guess.".

"Jug-eum taught me."

"Really? Then, have you learned how to use other weapons too?" He looked at me with such interest. I felt kind of calm and open to him for some reason.

"Yes. I've learned how to use guns, swords, bows, and spears." His eyes started to sparkle.

"Hey, how about we spar then?" I was a bit shocked.

"Oi, Elsword. You shouldn't be asking him such a question, especially since we just met. Our meeting wasn't really even a pleasant one." Noona snapped at him.

"It's okay isn't it? I mean, he seems like a strong fighter. I want to test his power against mine." Hyeong retorted.

"Aisha is right Elsword. You can't ask such an innocent kind like him to fight you out of the blue. He must be scared of you now." Rena-noona pulled me closer to her. I was basically right next to her breasts. I started to blush a lot.

"Well... I don't really mind. I'll fight you if you want Hyeong."

"See? He says it's fine as well. I don't see a problem. It will help me take off the stress of not being able to finish that dungeon so easily." He was stretching out his arm and swinging it around.

"Flair, are you really sure about this? You really don't have to if you don't want to." Aisha looked at me with concern.

"I'm okay. I think we should learn each others' powers if we are to travel together, so I don't mind." Rena-noona let me go.

"Well alright then. Just be careful." Really... the similarity between her and Ho Sook are too similar.

I walked up to Hyeong. He walked back to create around a 7 feet distance. He grabbed his sword and put the hilt next to his face and facing downwards in a slanted position. He put his body lower and his left leg out front. I put my right foot behind my left and put my arms up. He had a smirk on his face.

"Alright, here I go!" I firmed my arms and legs, ready to dodge whatever move he would make first. Although I haven't seen much, judging from his personality, I would guess he would rush at me and just make a front slash. My predictions were correct. He lunged forward and did as I had thought. I ducked under his attack and aimed for his stomach. He blocked my punch with his other hand and grabbed it. I was surprised by his swiftness, but I broke off his hand with a upper knee attack and pushed him back with my palms. Before I could even make another move, he jumped in the sky and aimed for a straight poke. I tried to predict his next movement. The only possible attack he could make at this point was a feint. He would just make it seem like he would plant his sword in the ground, but really he would put his sword up before it makes contact and swing the sword at me. He fell, but he did put it in and he sliced the ground upwards and dirt and rocks were flung to my face. I jumped back. I placed my hands palm down on the ground, waiting for went Elsword came out. Once he did, I did my Ice Cage, and created a little trap for him. I could tell he was confused. He didn't understand what was going on, until his feet started to freeze. I started to walk back toward Noona and Rena-noona, until I heard him yell something.

"Flame Geyser!" I sharply turned around and saw flames engulfing everywhere. I was amazed at just how strong it was. The heat even crept up on my face. "Don't underestimate me." He charged at me. "Assault Slash!" He put his sword in a poking position and dashed at a fast pace. I had no other choice. I grabbed my hand inside my body, and pulled out a shield.

"W-What is he doing? What is that?" I heard Noona shout out. I blocked Hyeong's attack, but only a bit. I was hit too much by the excess strength, and my lack of concentration. I couldn't react fast enough to block the entire blow. I was pushed back and was laying on the ground.

"Flair, are you okay?" I stood up slowly and changed the shield into a sword.

"I'm fine... Don't worry. Something like that won't stop me." I walked slowly to him, receiving a surprised look. He was confused as to what I was doing. Being 4 feet away, I lunged the last few feet and attacked. He blocked it, and we both kept exchanging blows and blocks. I was able to get the better of him since he was a bit too slow for me. The last clash, I was able to push his blade up and hit his stomach with the hilt of my sword. He clutched his stomach and was on one knee. "Are you done?"

"Don't underestimate me." He got up and his sword suddenly extended to an enormous size. It was about three times his size. "Armageddon Blade!". He furiously dashed at me and attacked me. His blade was too strong and it knocked me backwards when I tried to block it. "Unlimited Blade!". He started to do a flurry of attacks. I tried to block them, but eventually I was about to hit my limit. Before he was about to do the finishing blow, my arm glowed and Ho Sook-noona. came out and grabbed me to get out of the way.

"Are you okay Flair?" I nodded. "I was watching you fight. You really are strong even without us. Sorry for interrupting your fight, but I don't want to let Flair fight alone."

"That's fine with me. The match isn't over yet." Elsword was laughing a bit.

"Ho Sook! You're awake. What about Jug-eum." Ho Sook-noona's face turned a bit dark.

"Hmph! What about that thoughtless idiot?" Rena-noona was taken back by the response.

"Oh whatever, let's continue", Elsword said waving his hand. I nodded in agreement. For some reason, this duel was actually fun. I didn't really feel weak, nor did I feel like I was losing control. Probably because Jug-eum wasn't here. But, in most of my fights, I always felt the need to survive and do everything I can to win. This just feels fun. I don't feel as pressured as usual. With Ho Sook-noona, I was able to wield dual-swords and access some of my spells. "Alright, you ready Flair?"

"Yes!" I responded with a smile on my face. "I won't lose to you Hyeong."

"Ha! Sure you won't. Let's go!" We charged at each other once again, clashing our swords together.


End file.
